Starbrand: Destiny
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Chosen to be the Avatar of the Universe, Ron Stoppable becomes the Starbrand. Registered as a threat to the planet by Global Justice, he becomes the most wanted man on Earth. Aided by allies old and new, he must learn to master the infinite power that was bestowed to him. Will he find new love... and save the world from an alien threat? RonGo (Ron & Shego).
1. Chapter 1

***Starbrand: Destiny***

* * *

***Prologue***

* * *

***Chosen One***

* * *

**The Mountain Forests of Colorado**

Walking through the forest, the sounds of birds chirping and animals scurrying about, Ron Stoppable suddenly came to a stop as he inhales the fresh air into his lungs. There was just something about this place, something that managed to calm his spirit. It was amazing, especially if one were to consider what he endured these last five years, both during and after his relationship with Kim Possible and Global Justice.

It seemed, at least at first, that his relationship with Kim would last forever. But as time went on, it soon became clear that the two were drifting apart and their relationship would eventually come to an end. And it did after college, once Kim started working for Global Justice. She tried to convince him to join Global Justice, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't for him. He was only thankful that their relationship ended on even terms, with both Kim and himself keeping their close bond of friendship.

A part of him wished that he could have continued his amorous relationship with Kim, for there was still a part of him that would always love her. And he would be lying if he didn't admit that his heart ached when their relationship came to an end. But it was for the best of both individuals. And while their relationship may have come to an end, their close bond of friendship remained strong. And as long as they still had that bond, that close connection, that's all that mattered to him.

They still talked from time to time, when she wasn't working on missions for Global Justice. They even got together for sessions at Bueno Nacho in order to discuss what has been going on in their lives. And just like their bond of friendship, their close relationship with their families was still going strong. The Tweebs, Jim and Tim, were still going to college; Ron's little adoptive sister, Hana Stoppable, was soon going to be seven years old and was still just as adorable as ever, who was now being watched over by Rufus, whom Ron left at home; Anne and James Possible were still in their individual professions, much like Ron's parents; and Joss Possible, Kim's cousin, would be graduating from high school soon and still harbors a massive crush for him.

Despite being twenty-three years old, there is little that has changed in regards to Ron Stoppable's appearance and personality. He was taller, easily over six-feet tall, and more muscle-toned than he was when he graduated from Middleton High School. But that was all. He still had the same messy blond hair and gentle chocolate-brown eyes that he still possessed all of his life. And his clothing, while adding a little more diversity to his selection, was still very similar to what he always wore. He still liked his over-sized red shirt and baggy khaki pants, but currently he chose to wear a pair of black jeans and an azure t-shirt which was concealed by his leather jacket.

Even after overcoming everything that's been thrown in his path, Ron would still seek peace here in this beautiful landscape where he could clear his mind. He would often meditate deeply to himself, going through his mind to discover and further contemplate his choices. He went to college and finished his courses, ended his relationship with Kim and remained a bachelor, continued on with his life while keeping in contact with his friends and family, and yet he still didn't know what course he should take in his life.

He thought of dating again, but he wasn't sure as to whom to pursue. I mean, it wasn't as if there aren't women who didn't find him attractive. In fact, there's quite a few who would like to become intimate with him. Tara, Monique, Jessica, Hope and a few others were very interested in the fact that Ron Stoppable was now considered available. He was even certain, but it might have just been his imagination, that the young GJ agent Kate Rollins and a few of her fellow female agents were checking him out.

It wasn't that he didn't find any of them attractive, not in the very least. It's just that he wasn't certain if he was ready to pursue an intimate relationship with anyone. He was uncertain of his future, indecisive of which path he should take in his life. However, fate has a tendency to call upon those when they least expect it... even at a moment that is not of their choosing. Unknown to Ron Stoppable, this would be that day. A day that would change his life... forever.

"Ah, well, I guess this place is as good as any to meditate.", Ron muttered to himself, his normal charismatic smile gracing his features.

Seating himself on the soft grass laden ground, Ron crossed his legs and proceeded to take a few deep breaths before beginning his meditation. Closing his eyes, feeling his senses becoming attuned with his surroundings, Ron Stoppable began to meditate. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, moving not the slightest muscle as his mind begins to transcend in contemplation. Unfortunately for Ron, his meditation session would soon come to an abrupt end.

"Whoa!", Ron exclaimed as his eyes snapped open only for him to shield them from a blinding explosion of light.

Shielding his eyes with his right forearm, Ron Stoppable glares at the heavens that were, much like everything else on the planet, washed over and consumed by the brilliant, white, glowing energies. If he only knew how extraordinary, how virtually non-existent this event is. For this universal event, known only by a handful of beings in the galaxy, was the White Event.

Then, all of sudden...

SHRAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOM!

There is no pain from Ron Stoppable, but that doesn't stop him from screaming as the massive bolt of energy smashes down earthward, enveloping his form completely. This entire experience was unlike anything he's ever felt, the vast cosmic energies coursing through his entire body, mind and soul. It seemed to go on for an eternity. And then... it stopped.

The blinding flash of light, along with the vast energies, disappeared in an instant. In its wake, it left a forest landscape devastated and Ron Stoppable falling down to his hands and knees. His breathing was labored, sweat forming on his forehead, his clothing and leather jacket torn and shredded, his eyes slowly examining the surroundings. Slowly he rises to his feet, pushing himself up with his hands. It is then that he noticed something, a pulsating glow.

"W-What happened? What is this?", Ron whispers, staring down at the fiery, glowing star emblem in the palm of his right hand.

It was on this day that he has been chosen to wield unimaginable power. It was his destiny to wield this power, to use it to defend his world and the galaxy it resides within. If only then could he have guessed what he had now become.

The Avatar of the Universe.

The Starbrand.

* * *

**Go City**

**Deluxe Hotel Suite**

With a startled gasp Shego bolted up from her bed, her emerald eyes scanning the darkened room. There was nobody there, except herself, yet she could swear that she felt the presence of another. Then she remembered the dream, the one that she had so many times before in the past. Then her mind began to recall the person in her dreams, the one person who intrigued her curiosity and gained her interest, in more ways than one, ever since she first encountered him nearly a decade ago... Ron Stoppable.

She couldn't understand why she continued having these dreams, nor could she figure out why they were always about him. And the strangest thing was that the dreams ended the same, but each time they occurred they were more intense than the last. A white flash covering the entire world, Ron standing in a forest looking to the heavens above, and then the energy bolt that smashes down to where he stood, consuming his entire form in energies before an explosion erupts, destroying the surrounding forest and leaving the land devastated for miles. But the dream did not end there, for amongst the destruction she could see Ron down on his knees, staring at a glowing energy symbol that had somehow became etched into the fleshy palm of his hand.

Then there was a flash of energy, a release of brilliant blinding power, and then she would... awaken. But this time was different. She could sense that something, whatever it was, transpired and that meant something actually happened to Ron Stoppable. Ever since first encountering him and Possible over seven years ago, Shego had been secretly watching over him, acting as an unlikely guardian angel in order to closely observe him.

Despite her early reluctance to spy/watch over him, it didn't take long for Shego to discover that there was a lot to like about Ron Stoppable, traits that even she admired. He was an honest, loyal, courageous, funny, loveable human being. Not to mention the fact that he was attractive, even she had to admit that he was cute. She only wished she had someone like him in her life, whether it was her past or present. She would never admit it, but a part of her was quite fond of the blond-haired boy and even desired him.

But that wasn't why she continued watching over him, or at least not at first. She was solely focused on the dreams that continued to plague her mind. What did the dreams mean? What did any of it mean? And more importantly, why was she having them and why did they all involve Ron Stoppable? She was determined, more than ever, to get answers to these questions. And that meant only one thing.

"I have to find him!", Shego declares to herself, throwing the covers off of her body before rising out of the bed.

She rushes over to her closet, opening the door and retrieving her traditional green and black jumpsuit. She removes her sweatpants and tank-top t-shirt, tossing them aside to leave her standing in nothing but a pair of black boy shorts and an equally black bra before she dresses herself in the suit of her profession. She briefly looked at her own reflection, a smirk forming on Shego's lovely face as she looked over herself, taking in every detail of her strong, lithe physique.

She may not work for her former annoying employer Dr. Drakken anymore, nor has she been after that whole Lorwardian assault on Earth, but she still did plenty of mercenary work. The pay was great, making it worth more than the effort that the challenge would have presented her. Basically, she would steal a few items or complete a mission, violently bust some skulls, steal or destroy something to finish the mission, get a large deposit in her Swiss bank account, and come back to whatever place she desired to relax. It kept Shego physically fit and ready, a sort of preparation for this very event that was destined to take place.

"Ready or not, here I come, Stoppable.", Shego said, grabbing her duffel bag and making her way out of the room as she slammed the door behind her shut.

* * *

**Global Justice HQ**

**Communications/Control Room**

When the White Event consumed the planet in its blinding flash of cosmic light and energy it did not go unnoticed, least of all by the leader of Global Justice, Dr. Director. She was more than aware of what transpired, her one eye glancing at the agents who were hard at work within the confines of the room within the base. She marched over to the panel, her attention focused on the gigantic screen for a moment then to the agent seated at the said panel.

The agent, Kate Rollins, was an attractive young woman in her mid-twenties with long, golden brown hair and violet-hued eyes. Dressed in usual GJ attire, she was one of the newer agents in the organization. However, she soon proved to be a very talented agent, advancing up the proverbial ladder of Global Justice's hierarchy within just a few months. Besides her driven determination, Kate was actually very friendly and got along with most agents... with the exception of Will Du, but then again nobody really got along well with him.

"Ms. Director, we've detected a massive energy spike within a forested area of Colorado.", Kate Rollins informed, locking eyes with the older woman as she continued typing on the panel's keyboard.

"Give me some details, Agent Rollins.", Dr. Director said in reply.

"On it, Ms. Director. The event took place several minutes ago. The white flash of light covered every corner of the planet, but only at this one location did we register the release of incredibly powerful energy. Judging from the information, the blast destroyed at least three square miles of forest. We should be thankful that it was isolated from a populated civilian locale.", Kate informs, stating all the main information to the leader of Global Justice.

"Can you give us a visual?", Dr. Director inquires.

"Yes, ma'am. No problem at all.", Kate answered, activating one of the GJ satellites orbiting in Earth's atmosphere.

An image of Earth appeared on the gigantic screen, followed by various graphs and information. The satellite then zoomed down in closer to the impact site until it was about a thousand feet, a silence falling over all of the individuals in the room. On the screen, for all to see, was the image of a star-like symbol that stretched the entire radius of the blast that caused so much destruction to the otherwise untouched forest. It was like an immense scar was carved in the rocky soil of the planet itself.

"That's not normal.", Kate whispered to herself, her eyes locked on the screen.

"What in the world?", Dr. Director muttered, narrowing her eye at the image on the screen.

"Ms. Director, it appears to be some kind of star insignia.", Will Du stated the obvious, much to the chagrin of the GJ leader.

"I can see that, Agent Du. But what does it mean? That's what I want to know!", Dr. Director groaned in annoyance, briefly pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ms. Director, we're picking up a life sign in the middle of the impact site.", Kate informed, glancing up at Betty.

"What?! Give us a closer look! Now!", Dr. Director exclaimed, her order brooking no argument from anyone.

"Yes, ma'am!", Kate quickly responds, resuming to focus the satellite to zoom in and locate the being who stood amongst the destruction.

Zooming in closer to the impact zone, the satellite image reveals the form of Ron Stoppable staring down at the palm of his right hand that's marked with the star symbol which continued to pulsate with energy. It was a shocking sight to behold, one that none of the agents could have predicted. Dr. Director seemed to keep her expression indifferent, but inside her mind was a completely different story. She knew that Ron wasn't a bad person, not at all, for he was one of the most noble and straight-forward individuals she's ever met. And it was that reason that made what she had to do next all the more painful and difficult, not only for herself, but for those agents who knew and befriended Ron Stoppable.

"Ronald Stoppable.", Dr. Director said with a sigh, watching on as the blond-haired young man on the screen began to move away from the sight.

"Ms. Director, should we contact Agent Possible?", Will Du inquired.

Dr. Director did not answer him, lowering her head as she decided to contemplate the issue further within her conflicted mind. However, in the end, she came to only one conclusion. Ron Stoppable survived a blast that destroyed several square miles of mountain forest virtually unscathed, and was branded with a bizarre, glowing, star-shaped marking in the palm of his hand. Judging from the information on the screen, the level of power that his body contained was off the scales, beyond anything they've ever encountered before. Ron Stoppable is now an Omega-level being. A threat to the entire planet.

"No, she'll know soon enough. I'm just thankful that Ms. Possible is out on a mission. If she were present, I'd imagine she would make the execution of our next procedure even more difficult than it already will be.", Dr. Director finally answered, her tone filled with a deep remorse.

"What do you mean, Ms. Director? What are we going to do?", Kate asks, concern evident in her voice and facial features.

"We're going to bring Ronald Stoppable to the base and contain him. It's our only option. And, unfortunately, we don't have any other choice. As of right now, Ron Stoppable is registered as the greatest threat to the world.", Dr. Director stated, announcing it loud enough for all the agents to hear.

* * *

**London, England**

**Remsen Manor**

The mansion was seemingly vacant, the maids and servants all gone to their respective homes for the night. Yet, seated within one of the rooms, silently meditating, was a beautiful raven-haired woman. A black one-piece suit, partially hidden by a hooded cloak, covered her curved feminine body with the exception of her sleeveless arms. On the attire, a large white crescent moon adorned the material on her chest, right between her bosoms. On her hands she wore long black gloves that proceed to cover the length of her arms, stopping before they connect to the sockets of the shoulders.

She did not make a sound, nor did she move, her legs crossed as she remained seated on the floor. Her mind was solely focused on meditating, delving deep into her thoughts and the thoughts of those with whom she could contact with her telepathy. Then, suddenly, her eyes snap open, an azure-blue glow lighting up her lovely arctic-blue irises. It is at the same time that a single glowing, azure-white crescent moon appears on her forehead, soon followed by a similar singular crescent moon appearing each side of her cheeks. A smile crept up on her lovely face, a smile of hope and acknowledgement of the fantastic event that's taken place.

Her name is Elizabeth Kelda Remsen.

Nightmask.

"It has finally happened. The Universe has chosen its protector. The Starbrand has come at last.", Elizabeth whispered, looking out the window to focus on the star-lit heavens.

She was chosen by the Universe itself to become a Nightmask, another guardian whose destiny was to aid the chosen human being who would become the Starbrand. And now, after all these years of waiting, she would be finally given the chance of protecting this world, this galaxy from threats too great for humanity to handle. It was only a matter of time until their paths would cross... and she knew it would be soon.

* * *

**Planet Lorwardia**

**Domain of the Lorwardians**

**Throne Room of Lord Zarog, King of the Lorwardians**

Seated in his massive throne, awaiting the arrival of his Royal Adviser, Lord Zarog tightly clutched the skull of a great beast he killed in a hunt last month with his left hand. Unleashing a savage roar of impatience, the alien warlord crushes the skull and tosses its remains aside before slamming his fist down on the arm of the throne. He rests back against his throne, a menacing snarl escaping his throat.

He was massive, even by Lorwardian standards, towering over nine-feet, six-inches in total height. Much like most of his race, his physique was made up of solid muscle that was adorned by crimson tattoos and scars from past battles waged long ago. There was no hair atop the green flesh of his bald head, instead large red tattoos marked the temples.

His eyes glowed an eerie fiery yellow, their appearance almost demonic in nature, their glare cold and filled with a dreadful malice. Dark armor adorned his shoulders and forearms, making his appearance all the more menacing and intimidating to any who would look upon him. However, unlike most Lorwardian males, his only facial hair was that of a thin goatee strip in the center of his chin.

Once he had a wife and a son, but now he was alone. No wife and no heir to his throne. His beloved wife, his faithful Queen, was killed when the barbarian rebels who attempted to dethrone him planted an explosive device to one of their ships. The result left a King to mourn for the loss of his Queen. And his son, mighty Warhawk, traveled to the planet called Earth. It was here on this planet, alongside his chosen mate Warmonga, that they met their demise at the hands of human warriors.

Consumed with rage and sorrow from both losses, Lord Zarog vowed that he would one day seek vengeance against the planet and those who murdered his son. But he knew that it was not the time to attack Earth. He would wait until the time was perfect, when his deadly armada would be at their most formidable and their attack would be most unexpected. That time has finally come.

"It has occurred, my Lord. Just as our wisest have foretold, the white glow that shadows the entire planet known as Earth has occurred.", The Royal Adviser spoke, returning from the temple of the High Priests, bowing down to the mighty King of the alien race.

"Good. I have waited far too long for this day. We will conquer that wretched planet and enslave its people. But first, there is another matter that needs to be dealt with. I want those responsible for killing my son to be dealt with! I want their skins and their skulls as trophies!", Lord Zarog roared, smashing his fists down on the arm rests again.

"As you decree, my Lord, so shall it be. I will send out six of your most formidable warriors to exterminate the creatures who killed the prince and his mate.", The Royal Adviser obliged in full agreement, daring not to challenge the decree of the King.

"Excellent.", Lord Zarog hissed, a sinister smile gracing his scarred visage.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**All the pieces are set in place.**

**If you've read either ****Warren Ellis**' NewUniversal, Jim Shooter's original Star Brand, or Jonathan Hickman's current Avengers series then you should be familiar with the characters that'll be introduced in this epic fusion story. If not, I'll be happy to fill in the void with bits of information. Now most of you are probably wondering... what is the Starbrand and its purpose?

**The Starbrand is a universal defense mechanism that usually transpires after a White Event. When an individual is chosen by the Universe itself as the Starbrand, the wielder is granted infinite, possibly nigh-omnipotent power that is only limited by the wielder's imagination. Nothing is out of the realm of possibility for a wielder of the Starbrand, their powers/abilities infinite as they are diverse. This is one of elements, as well as the great responsibility and control of such power, that will be explored in this tale.**

**If you want an example of how powerful a person is when possessing the Starbrand, here is one that'll blow your minds. Ask yourselves this: How many beings can take an all-out attack from The Hulk, Thor and Hyperion (each hero a planet-buster in their own right) all at once and remain unscathed afterwards? Yeah, that's a very short list.**

**And, yes, this will be a RonGo (Shego & Ron) story that takes place after Season 4 and the episode 'Graduation'. With that said, I believe that there should be a lot more RonGo stories. I'm a KiGo and RonGo fan (There's few people that I see as worthy of being in a relationship with Shego. In fact, I just stated the only male character from the series who could or should be with her.) myself. So... if you're a writer and want to do a story of this pairing, I say go for it!**

**Oh, and please leave a review.**

**My ultimate goal is to create a story that'll get over 200 reviews.**

**And be sure to check out and review my other works of fiction!**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Starbrand: Destiny***

* * *

***Chapter One***

* * *

***Agents, Aliens, and Allies***

* * *

**Middleton, Colorado**

**Ron Stoppable Residence**

Racing as fast as possible, riding atop his stylized 2012 Honda motorcycle with a dark emerald-green, black, silver and azure-blue color scheme, Ron Stoppable finally came to the place of rest that is his home. Activating the garage door with a remote attached to his house keys, he slowly guided his cool machine inside. Placing the bike in its resting place and removing his helmet, he takes his hand over the smooth metal in a gentle caress before placing his headgear on the seat of the vehicle.

He enters the house, making his way to the fridge to get himself a few sandwiches and a beverage before moving to the living room. He seats himself on the sofa, releasing a heavy sigh as he did. For several moments he closes his eyes and begins to think to himself, reliving everything that happened in the past few hours in his mind. Opening his eyes, he glances around his comfortable home.

It wasn't the biggest or most lavish, but it was still more than one would expect him to live in. In many ways, in a sentimental sense, the reason he purchased this house for himself was because it reminded him of his former home and that of the residence of Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible. He knew that once he got out of college that it was time for him to have a place of his own, which made him all the more thankful that he still received plenty of money from his Naco Royalty funds that were deposited in his bank account regularly. He was his own man, sharing his home only with that of his best friend Rufus, who unfortunately wasn't there to comfort him. He could only imagine how the naked mole rat would react upon discovering what happened to him.

It was then that he began to wonder. How would his family and friends react to what happened to him? He didn't even know what to make of the event, let alone the strange marking that was etched into his flesh, continuing to pulsate and glow with power from time-to-time. So how would they respond to this? And just as equally uncertain and frustrating, how was he going to explain everything that transpired in order for it to make sense to them when he didn't understand it himself? It was at that instant that he glanced down and opened his right hand, revealing the bizarre insignia.

"How am I going to explain this to my family, let alone everyone else?", Ron inquires to himself, looking down at the star-shaped emblem that marked the palm of his right hand.

"Well, guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.", Ron mused to himself, resuming to eat to his heart's content, turning on the HD television as he settled back against the sofa and began channel surfing.

He stopped for a second, his chocolate-brown irises scanning the surroundings only to find nothing. If Ron Stoppable didn't know any better, he could swear that he was being watched. After a few seconds he merely shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating and watching TV. He was just being paranoid, he thought to himself. Little did he know that his paranoia, or what some would call heightened awareness, was more accurate than he believed.

Several hundred yards away, hidden in the shadows, were several GJ agents. Sent to the location by Dr. Director herself, their mission was to monitor Stoppable's movements and to take action if the situation called for it. One of the agents, Marc Ambrose, was one who prefers action over stealth. It was one of the many reasons why he wasn't particularly enjoying the task at hand. Another reason was because he thought Ron was a pretty cool guy, and the fact that he was pretty good at a card game didn't help ease Ambrose's reluctance in the overall mission regarding Stoppable.

He was an experienced combat agent, having served in the Marines before joining Global Justice. He's an Irish-American in his late thirties with gray-blue eyes and short reddish-brown hair. He was about five-foot-ten in height, his physique more lean and toned than muscular, unlike the fellow agent that accompanied him.

Seated near him was his partner, teammate and fellow GJ agent Ramon Reigns. He's an Italian-Samoan-American in his early thirties with long dark hair and equally dark brown eyes. A former casino bouncer and amateur mixed martial arts fighter, he joined Global Justice after saving a senior GJ agent from being assassinated. He's a large and powerful man, standing at least six-foot-four in height and muscular as any heavyweight in the UFC. And like Marc Ambrose, he wasn't thrilled about this mission because of his friendship with Stoppable.

"Target is in sight. Permission to engage and contain, Ms. Director?", Marc Ambrose inquires, speaking through the mouthpiece.

"Negative. It's too risky. We don't want to cause a scene, let alone let our presence be known to the world. Besides that point, if he's as powerful as our energy readings state he is, it is best if we wait until he leaves the premises. Once we get him in a less populated area, we'll be able to take action and follow through with the procedure. Is that understood, Agent Ambrose?", Dr. Director answers sternly in reply.

"Yes, ma'am.", Agent Ambrose responds, breaking the connection with his commander.

"I still don't get it. Why do we have to bring in Ron like he's a world-class threat?", Agent Reigns asks his teammate, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"Well, apparently when someone has enough power to wipe out the entire planet, it puts Ms. Betts on edge. Not that I blame her. If I found out somebody had the power to crack a planet in two, I'd be nervous as hell myself.", Ambrose remarked, cracking his neck as he began to relax in his assigned position.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like it. I mean, this isn't some mad scientist or would-be world-conqueror. This is Ron, man. He's a good guy. A friend. He isn't dangerous, at least not unless you provoke him, but even then it has to be pretty damn extreme to pull that off. We don't even know if he's a threat or not, yet GJ and Betts has labeled him as the most dangerous being on Earth! You cannot tell me that ain't messed up!", Reigns exclaimed, his gaze focused on his partner.

"I know, but we don't exactly have a choice in the matter. I hate this as much as you do, Ramon. But it's Ms. Betts' order, and like it or not, we've gotta follow it through.", Ambrose shot back, releasing a sigh of frustration.

"Still, it isn't right. I mean, it's bad enough for us, but it's even worse for Kate. You know how she feels about Ron. She really, really likes him. She was just about ready to ask him out before all this happened.", Reigns informs, watching as his partner lights a cigar and takes a long puff on it.

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping they'd get together eventually. Tough break for her and him.", Ambrose responds, spewing smoke from his lips before taking another puff.

"And another thing, I can't help but feel that Dr. Director is hiding something from us. There's something she's not telling us, Marc. She knows something.", Ramon stated.

"Of course she is. That's nothing new. There's a lot that Betts and Global Justice keep secret, even from their own agents.", Marc retorts with an amused chuckle, exhaling cigar smoke from his nostrils.

"I know that, man, but this is different. I can feel it in my gut!", Ramon stated in proclamation.

"Whatever you say, Ramon. Whatever you say.", Marc replied, taking another draw from his cigar.

Unknown to the Global Justice Agents, they weren't the only ones spying on the unsuspecting Ron Stoppable. Inside the house, crawling on the walls, was a tiny green and black insectoid robot. It was barely bigger than a house fly, its presence seemingly unnoticeable to anyone who would enter the household. Tiny cameras showed every square inch of the Stoppable residence, leaving nothing out of its sight.

It was through this tiny scientific marvel that allowed Shego to spy on Ron Stoppable from a safe distance without being noticed. She would have preferred to watch him near his estate, like she would normally do whenever she desired, but she was more than aware of those GJ agents that were spying on him. So, at least for now, she would watch over Stoppable through her little insectoid spy as she remained seated in her personal hovercraft that was hidden several miles away.

Zooming in towards the sofa in which Ron was seated upon, watching TV and devouring food with unrivalled passion, she caught sight of the glowing star emblem etched within the palm of his right hand. It was all that she needed to see to know that the visions, her dreams that occurred for years, of the event have already taken place. She wanted nothing more than to sneak inside the house, confront Ron Stoppable face-to-face, and get some answers. Unfortunately, at the present time, such actions would be unwise. She would wait until the time was right. And then nothing, not Global Justice or anything else for that matter, was going to stand in her way!

"I'm not letting you out of my sights, Stoppable. Not until I get you alone.", Shego whispered to herself, keeping her jade eyes focused on the image on her screen.

As her gaze lingered on the screen, watching Ron Stoppable's every movement, an almost unforeseen emotion gleamed in Shego's dark emerald-green irises. It was one of an emotion that one would not expect to see from the villainess in regards to anyone or anything, her gaze softening ever so slightly. Could it be?

* * *

**Planet Lorwardia**

**Homeworld of the Lorwardians**

The sharpening of a blade echoed through the halls, the sound capable of unnerving even the bravest of souls. The sound came from within a room, one that was currently occupied by six Lorwardians. The warrior, who was sharpening his sword, his favorite weapon of choice, had a physique that was as large and muscular as it was intimidating. Crescent tattoos marked his chest and arms. Yellow eyes and black as death hair marked his appearance, a thin strip of dark facial hair adorning his chin. His name is Talos, and he is the most powerful and formidable of all warriors on the entire planet of Lorwardia.

Several feet away, seated in a chair, was an elder warrior. Long hair as white as that of the glowing stars adorned his skull; flesh a marshy-green in color and riddled with scars and red tattoos; a white beard traveled down past his pectoral muscles; his eyes were that of a fiery orange in coloration. He is Argon, the oldest and most experienced of all Lorwardian warriors. Having fought many wars, even before Lord Zarog became the King, he is one of the most experienced trackers and hunters that's ever graced the galaxy.

Even as Argon remained seated, a fellow Lorwardian comrade lashes out at what appeared to be an armored punching bag made of steel. Unlike the rest of the five warriors who had some form of hair adorning the top of their skulls, the Lorwardian known as Thailog, was completely bald. The only thing present on the flesh of his bald head was the markings, both scars and tattoos that he inflicted on his flesh with an ebony blade. He is the most cunning and cruel of the six, enjoying the thrill of disabling his foes and making them suffer through both physical and psychological attacks.

One of the Lorwardians rested against the wall on the far side of the massive room, devouring the raw flesh of a great beast he slowly killed and butchered with one of his many daggers. His visage was more ghostly and frightening than any of his comrades, a black as death cloak flowing down his entire ghostly green body until it touched the ground. Feared by many, including his own fellow warriors, he enjoys slowly torturing his foes, tearing them apart and butchering their flesh from their bones with twisted glee before enjoying the taste of their blood from his daggers in which he'd clean with his own serpent-like tongue. He is known by many names, but none more feared than Gor, the most sadistic and mentally unstable of all Lorwardians.

Another Lorwardian was seated at a metallic table, examining some unique piece of technology while seemingly working on a complex puzzle. Given the name of Vulcan upon his birth, he became one of the most intelligent and cold-hearted warriors of their race. He would kill anyone or anything without showing the slightest hint of remorse or emotion, earning him the title of the Warrior with a Heart of Ice.

The last of the warriors was a female, one whose past was one of tragedy, loss and pain. However, unlike most of her gender amongst the Lorwardian race, she appeared more feminine and less muscular. She was still quite large, standing over seven feet tall, yet her appearance was capable of deceiving any who would look upon her. For while it was true that she was beautiful, she was equally as deadly. Despite her long flowing raven hair, seductive curves and azure eyes, she was physically trained to be the deadliest female warrior of all-time. Her name is Syn, and she is the youngest and most agile of the Lorwardian gladiators.

It was only when the Royal Adviser of Lord Zarog entered the premises did the six individuals cease their activities, their eyes focused on the intruder. They barely tolerated the existence of each other, let alone that of anyone else. They were killers, monsters, barbarians... all for the exception of one who was more than they appeared.

"What do you want, you little cretin?", Vulcan demanded with a cold glare.

"It's of the most importance, mighty Vulcan.", The Royal Adviser assured with a bow.

"So... let me guess. Our Lord wishes to send us to do his dirty work yet again. That's nothing new.", Syn remarked with barely contained contempt.

"Quit your complaining, Syn. This might have the probability to be something of a challenge.", Talos snarled, placing his mighty sword back in its holder.

"I don't have a problem with a challenge... as long as I get to revel in combat and taste the blood of those I slaughter.", Gor hissed, devouring the last chunk of flesh within his hands with sickening glee, savoring the taste of blood as it ran down his chin.

"Silence! Let the man speak.", Argon roared.

"Thank you, Argon. Lord Zarog wishes to send all of you on a quest.", The Royal Adviser stated to the warriors.

"Where?", Talos inquired.

"And for what reason?", Syn added, narrowing her eyes at Zarog's messenger.

"The planet is called Earth. He wants those who were responsible for killing his beloved son to be dealt with extreme prejudice and brutality.", The Royal Adviser informed.

"Pfft. I should have figured as much. He's too cowardly to see it done by his own hand.", Syn scoffs, not at all surprised.

"Hold your tongue, woman! This could be rather... interesting.", Thailog thundered, a twisted smirk gracing his features.

"What are our targets?", Argon questioned.

"These two earthers. They are the ones whom Lord Zarog wishes to be slaughtered, their skins made into pelts and their skulls brought back as trophies.", The Royal Adviser answered, pulling out a device that revealed the holographic images of a pale green-skinned woman and a young man that was glowing with azure energy.

"Well, that is intriguing.", Vulcan mused, examining the holographic projections more closely.

"Hmm... I don't believe I've ever tasted the blood of humans before.", Gor hissed, his serpent tongue licking blood off the corners of his mouth.

"When do we leave?", Talos demanded.

"Immediately.", The Royal Adviser said in reply.

* * *

**Yamanouchi Ninja School, Japan**

**The Dojo of Master Sensei**

"Master Sensei.", Yori greeted with a bow.

The old master was seated on the floor, quietly meditating to himself until Yori entered the room. He opened his eyes, a look of serenity and kindness reflecting within his irises. A gentle smile, one hidden by his long white beard, graced his features as he looked upon one of his most talented and cherished female students. She had grown to be such a strong and beautiful young woman, something that he never doubted even when he first took her under his tutelage so many years ago.

"Yes, my loyal pupil?", Master Sensei asks, his voice as gentle as the sound of a flowing stream.

"There's someone who wishes to see you.", Yori informed politely.

"Good. I was expecting the company of a dear friend on this day. Please, send them in.", Master Sensei replied with a slight nod.

"Yes, Master Sensei.", Yori obliged, bowing once more before turning and leaving the room to retrieve the guest.

A few moments passed before the visitor entered, coming to a direct stop in front of where Master Sensei was currently seated. The individual wore a black as night hooded cloak, concealing her features and her attire from all those who lived within the school of Yamanouchi. It had been years since she last visited, years since she seen or conversed with wise Master Sensei. She only hoped that he would still remember her.

"Ah, it is good to see you again, Ms. Remsen. I only hope that you are well, and your arrival is one of good fortune.", Master Sensei said in greeting, his tone as warm and welcoming as she remembered it.

"Yes, Master Sensei, I am well. Still, I would prefer if you would call me by my guardian name instead, if it isn't too much to ask of you. As for the reason that I am here, there is something I must discuss with you. Something that is of great importance to our world.", Elizabeth responds, lowering the hood of her cloak.

"Oh? And what do you wish to discuss that is of such great importance, Nightmask?", Master Sensei inquired, intrigued by her demeanor and that of the forthcoming revelation.

"The White Event has passed. The Universe has finally chosen its Avatar. The Starbrand has come at last.", Elizabeth stated, her news further intriguing the wise old man.

"This news is great indeed.", Master Sensei comments, using his left hand to stroke his long white beard.

"Yes, it is. But there is more information. I've tried to use my telepathy to locate the Starbrand, but for the moment I've been unable to achieve this, most likely due to the individual's transition of becoming an Avatar. However, I did manage to get a glimpse into his mind and discover his identity.", Elizabeth continued in her explanation of the information.

"Then tell me, Nightmask, who is the wielder of the Starbrand?", Master Sensei questions, his gaze locking with that of the young woman's own.

"His name is... Ron Stoppable.", Nightmask revealed.

In that instant Master Sensei's eyes widened for a brief second. He almost couldn't believe what Elizabeth Remsen told him, yet a part of him always knew it was fate that Ron Stoppable, one of his best students and one of the all-time greatest ninja warriors, had been chosen by the Universe to be its avatar. It was upon hearing this grand announcement, this news of vast importance, that the wise and ancient master knew what had to be done. He knew that others would seek out the Starbrand, whether to assist and protect him... or to capture and attempt to harm him.

"Are you certain of this?", Master Sensei inquired sternly.

"Yes, I am.", Nightmask answered, quite certain of her discovery.

"Then we must be swift in our actions. It is up to you, Nightmask, to bring him here so that his training can begin. For only when he masters the power of the Starbrand will he be able to overcome the threats that will seek to destroy our world and unbalance our Universe.", Master Sensei decrees.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Wow! Over a dozen reviews on the prologue alone! Not to mention the numerous favs and follows! All I've got to say is thanks to all of you! If I would get reviews like that on my other stories, I'd definitely feel more motivated and appreciated. This chapter would've been out sooner, if I wouldn't have come down with a sickness, so much thanks for being patient.**

**The action and drama begin to intensify in the following chapters! Be sure to stay tuned! And keep those reviews and favorites coming, for they make the hard work worth it!**

**By the way, did I mention I've got another RonGo story in the works? It's entitled 'The Affections of a Villainess', and it'll be a more of a romance-comedy-drama tale. Still, I'm hoping that it'll garner your interests, along with all my other works of fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Starbrand: Destiny***

* * *

***Chapter Two***

* * *

***The Chase***

* * *

**Ron Stoppable's Residence**

**The Following Morning**

Waking up that morning after falling asleep on the couch, Ron Stoppable took a quick shower, got dressed and made himself breakfast before walking out the door of his warm home. When he awoke from his peaceful slumber, Ron knew what he had to do. One way or another, he needed to contact Master Sensei about this through meditation. Now, it is true that he could have stayed at his domicile to meditate, yet for some reason he felt compelled to return to the place where the event occurred.

He couldn't understand why, nor did it seem to make any sense. All of it, the star-shaped emblem etched into the fleshy palm of his right hand and its continuous pulsating glow, was all just so... uncanny. I mean, mystical monkey powers was one thing, but this star brand? That's something else entirely. He didn't know anything, let alone what to think, or even comprehend the powers he possessed as the Avatar of the Universe. There had to be someone who could help him... there must be!

"Got to clear my head. And find some answers.", Ron whispered to himself, pulling out the remote to activate the garage door.

The large metal door of the garage opens, revealing his cherished bike in all of its glory. Without a second thought, he enters the garage and approaches the vehicle. Then, even as Ron Stoppable straddled in the seat atop his motorcycle, he didn't notice the small, almost unnoticeable green & black insect land on the back of his neck and make its way down between his shoulder blades where it latched itself onto his flesh. Starting the machine, he listened to the roar of the engine, taking pleasure in hearing his bike making these incredible sounds.

Whenever Ron would take his motorcycle out for a ride, he would instantly get a rush of adrenaline as he moved with lightning quick speed on the highways. It was one of the great pleasures he got out of life. There was just this sense of freedom he would experience when he travelled on his bike, the wind blowing through his clothing as he raced along the roads without a care in the world.

Then, without a moment's notice, Ron speeds off on his stylized motor bike in the direction that would lead him towards the destination where he was chosen to wield the starbrand. Unknown to Ron, his leave did not go unnoticed by Global Justice Agents Marc Ambrose and Ramon Reigns. They did not leave, staying through the night as they took turns spying on Ron Stoppable. Neither of the two men cared for this mission for a number of reasons, but none especially more than treating one of their friends and comrades as if he were an enemy.

"Ms. Director, target has left the vicinity.", Agent Ambrose announced over the mouthpiece.

"Excellent. I'm sending out agents to pursue him. I'll send transportation to pick up you and agent Reigns immediately.", Dr. Director responded over the communication device.

"Got it, Ms. Director. Over and out.", Marc Ambrose replied, shutting off the device for the time being as he glanced at his partner and close friend.

"I still can't believe we're going through with this, man.", Agent Reigns said, releasing a heavy sigh before taking his right hand and running it through his dark hair.

"I don't like it anymore than you, mate, but we don't have a choice.", Marc stated, firmly grasping his friend by the shoulder.

"There's always a choice.", Ramon replied in a voice that was just short of a whisper.

This wasn't right. Ron was their friend, not some genocidal killer or world-conqueror. There had to be another way, a means to help him. But what could either of them do? What lengths would they go to in order to help a friend? Only time, and the events that would transpire later, would answer these questions.

* * *

VRRRROOOOOOM!

Ron's stylized 2012 Honda motorcycle speeds on its way atop the tar covered road, racing off in the direction of his intended destination. Suddenly, Ron notices the appearance of four black motorcycles trailing behind him, each quickly gaining ground as they made their approach. He had no idea of who they were, nor of their intentions. However, as the four motorcyclists closed in and around him, their agenda soon became clear to Ron.

Two of the motorcyclists attempt to pin Ron in between, sandwiching his vehicle in the middle of their two bikes while the two other mysterious motorcyclists moved ahead to block his escape. Before this could be accomplished, Ron propels his motorbike past them, briefly leaving them in the dust. It would not be that easy to escape them, for within seconds they continued their pursuit. Increasing their speed, the motorcyclists chased after Ron Stoppable, intent on following through with their orders.

One of the attackers speeds forward, reaching and matching Ron's speed as he moved his bike closer. Swinging his right fist at Ron, repeatedly striking at Ron Stoppable in an attempt to knock him off of his bike. Ron effortlessly blocks and dodges every attack, his ninja training coming into excellent use. Then, when the time was right, Ron strikes the motorcyclist with enough force to shatter his attacker's helmet. The force of the blow is great enough to send the motorcyclist soaring off his bike even as his vehicle crashed and burned, rolling across the road causing pieces of metal to fly in all directions.

Ron did not have time to celebrate. For no sooner had he dealt with one of his attackers, two more motorcyclists moved in to attack him. Thinking fast, Ron summons a small object from within his coat pocket only for it to suddenly glow and transform into a unique sword known as the Lotus Blade. Making a full 180 degree turn on his bike, Ron goes on the offensive much to the sheer surprise and utter bewilderment of his assailants.

Rushing full speed at his attackers, Ron swings the Lotus Blade at his first target, slicing through the metal and dislodging the front wheel of the enemy's bike thus sending the vehicle and its rider soaring in the air. The individual crashed hard on the road, his motorcycle thankfully soaring past him as it repeatedly flips and smashes against the tar laid road, scattering chunks of metal all over the place. Ron continues his assault, lashing out at the second motorist assailant, slicing the entire vehicle in half with a single faster than light strike from the Lotus Blade. Much like the previous motorcyclist whom Ron dispatched, the second person crashed to the road, the force of the crash instantly knocking him unconscious as the remains of his vehicle crashed and burned.

Driving and forcing his motorbike to a complete stop, Ron came to lock gazes with his last assailant who was several hundred meters away, standing atop his own motorbike. The two stared one another down in silence, neither one making a move as the motors of their bikes rumbled. Then, as Ron watched on intently, the motorcyclist pulls out a long sword from its holder alongside the machine. He wields the blade in his hand, pointing it directly at Stoppable, challenging him to a duel. Underneath his helmet, hidden from the assailant, a confident smile begins to form on Ron's facial features.

Instantly, without so much as a second thought, Ron and his foe raced towards each other, each wielding a blade within their hands. When they closed the distance between themselves, both opponents lashed out with their weapons. The blades collided again and again, their lightning quick impacts creating sparks as the adamantium metal of the assailant's sword struck the glowing mystical metal of the Lotus Blade.

CLAAANG!

CLAAANG!

CLAAANG!

CLAAANG!

Once again Ron and his foe came to an abrupt stop several hundred meters away, their gazes locked on one another. There was only one way this could end. One would be victorious, one would fall. And it was quite apparent that neither of the two combatants would ever consider surrendering. The respective engines of their motorbikes roared in challenge, their metallic blades shining as rays of sunlight were reflected off their razor-sharp edges. It was time to end this, once and for all!

Propelling their motorcycles full speed at one another, Ron and his enemy swing their respective blades with all of their might. The effects of the collision of the mystical sword and the adamantium blade is one that the Global Justice agent was not prepared for. The agent's blade, made of nearly indestructible adamantium alloy, is shattered into hundreds of pieces as it impacted against the glowing, energy empowered Lotus Blade.

CLAAAAAAANNNG-SMAAAAASH!

Shards of adamantium explode into the air, the sheer force of the collision sending the agent soaring off of his motorbike which proceeded to crash and burn, rolling down the mountain slope until it ignited in an explosion of metal and fire. The Global Justice crashes to the tar covered road, a sickening snap of bone being heard as his left arm breaks from the awkward landing he endured. Seeing as all of his pursuers were dealt with for now, Ron transformed the Lotus Blade back into a small device, placing it back within his coat pocket until it would be needed again and raced off in the direction that would lead him to his place of destination.

"Booyah!", Ron shouted in triumph, speeding off into the distance.

Shaking off the pain of his crash landing, the Global Justice agent, known by the name of James Shooter, slowly rises to his feet and removes his helmet with his unbroken limb. He takes his right hand through his short blond hair, releasing a heavy sigh as his eyes scanned the surroundings. His three teammates were still unconscious, not that he was all too surprised after what Ron Stoppable did to them. And he was quite certain Dr. Director wasn't going to like the news once he would report it to her, something agent Shooter wasn't looking forward to doing.

"Ms. Director, I would like to speak with you for a moment.", Agent Shooter spoke into the mouthpiece after he removed his helmet.

"Very well. What's the situation, Agent Shooter? Did you manage to capture Ron Stoppable?", Dr. Director inquired, standing firmly in place as the other Global Justice agents within the room either looked on or continued working.

"No, I didn't. In fact, we lost him, Ms. Director.", Agent Shooter answered, clutching his broken arm.

"What?! How?!", Dr. Director exclaimed, her one eye narrowing in a mixture of anger and frustration.

"He... outmaneuvered us and disabled our vehicles. I never expected someone to beat me at my own game. There's more to him than meets the eye, that's for sure.", Agent Shooter informed with a slight chuckle, honestly impressed by his duel with Ron Stoppable.

"Damn it! I guess that leaves me with no other choice.", Dr. Director cursed, her one eye settling on the young female agent seated at the control panels.

"Agent Rollins.", Dr. Director announced, wanting the young female agent's complete attention.

"Yes, ma'am?", Kate asks, locking eyes with her superior.

"Send out the alert. I want all of our forces, ground and air, to engage the target. I want tanks and soldiers on the ground... and a couple of helicopters and F-22s in the air, just in case. We've got to capture and contain him as soon as possible. The fate of the world depends on it.", Dr. Director ordered, willing to do whatever it takes to capture and contain Ron Stoppable.

"Yes, Ms. Director.", Kate said in a low voice, a hint of sorrow ebbing its way into her tone.

She cared dearly for Ron Stoppable, her affection for him greater than that of any boyfriend she'd ever been with in her life. She didn't want this. The last thing she wanted was to be involved in this plan to capture and contain him, to treat him as if he were a monster that needed to be locked in a cage. But what choice did she have? She could only follow orders from her Global Justice superiors, including that of her leader Dr. Director.

If only there was a way she could help Ron Stoppable. If only there was something she could do to prevent all of this from happening. If only... she could discover the secrets that Dr. Director was keeping from her and the rest of her friends and fellow agents. Whatever these secrets are, they were connected to Ron and the star brand in some way. She knew it... and she wasn't going to stop until she found out!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I apologize for the long wait. I was contemplating my next course of action in regards to whom the main threat/antagonist for this story would be. I was conflicted in the matter of which villain/threat I would use for this story. When I first began planning, I was going to use a corrupt, sinister, villainous Starbrand who would be to Ron's Starbrand as Black Adam is to Shazam or as General Zod is to Superman, for this story.**

**When it all came down to it, I sought another threat which would fit this first story better. However, it only means that, if and when I do a sequel, you can bet that the villain will be that of the Starbrand who became consumed by a lust for power, a desire for conquest, and something else that greatly affected him that changed his destiny forever. You can bet on it!**

**And if you're wondering... the biggest threat has yet to reveal itself. The Lorwardians and their incursion force are nothing compared to what's coming. And Ron will also gain a major cosmic ally, one whose power is greater than even his own. He's a Universal constant; a being older than the universe itself; a sibling to Eternity, Infinity, Death and Oblivion. And it's been announced that he'll be getting a mini-series this summer. That's all I can reveal for now.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and support! It means the world to me! And if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me and I'll gladly answer your questions.**


End file.
